


hold me tight, don't let me go

by vlossoms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum Hood, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Top Ashton, enjoy ur filth, in the kinky way, it got soft, this is for amina, this was supposed to be super kinky, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: "N-no, Ash- I don't want him to touch me," Calum cries out at a particularly harsh bite to his collarbone. "Wanted to make you jealous, wanted you like to punish me," he stutters, back arching off the wall, causing his cock to brush against the equally hard outline of Ashton's erection.Ashton grins almost ferally at him, pulling back from his neck and admiring the map of bruises littering the younger man's chest. "You want me to be rough with you, pretty? God, you really are just a whore, huh? Want to be held down and fucked just like one, always seem to want to be stuffed full of cock."





	hold me tight, don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> this- utter FILTH is curtesy of and for the one and only amina, aka sociallyhowell on twitter, aka my best friend.
> 
> this is for u, u lil hoe.
> 
> love u

Ashton curls his hand around the back of Calum's head before roughly pressing him against the wall, taking the younger's mouth into a bruising kiss. Fingers threading through the kiwi's hair, Ashton can almost taste the moans filtering through his lips.  
  
He pulls back, looking Calum in the eyes and seeing the already fucked out expression on his face. "Wanna tell me what all of that was about, pretty?" Ashton bites out, tone dripping in sarcasm. Confusion flickers across Calum's face for a split second before he realizes what the older means.  
  
"N-nothing, Ash, I swear. Luke and I were just messing around-"  
  
Ashton cuts him off quickly with another rough kiss, hand fisting in the soft hairs at the back of the younger's head. "Really, so that's why you were rubbing all up on him like a whore? Just messing around?" Ashton tsks, pulling Calum's head back with the hold on his hair. The younger lets out a needy whine at that, eyes falling shut at the harsh grip. "I asked you a question, pretty."  
  
Calum cries out at a second aching tug on his hair, his scalp already burning from the torment. "Ash-" he whimpers, head tilting back at the pressure. "I didn't mean to touch Luke like that," Calum whines out at the sudden drag of Ashton's teeth against his pulse point. He won't admit it, but Calum secretly loves to tease the older man, enjoying their nights together when Ashton gets rough with him.  
  
"Baby, you know I don't like it when you lie to me." Ashton's teeth nip at the soft, tanned skin of Calum's throat, leaving red marks blossoming over previously unmarked skin. The younger goes pliant under the ministrations, soft mewls falling from his barely parted lips. "Tell me the truth, baby. Why were you touching Luke and running your hands all over his body, hmm? Did you think he would- what, bend you over right there and take you like the cock-hungry slut you are?"  
  
The younger lets out a long, drawn out moan at Ashton's words, his pants almost uncomfortable tight around his rapidly hardening cock. He can feel the smirk dancing across Ashton's lips still pressed to his neck, can almost feel the arrogance radiating off of him.  
  
"N-no, Ash- I don't want him to touch me," Calum cries out at a particularly harsh bite to his collarbone. "Wanted to make you jealous, wanted you like to punish me," he stutters, back arching off the wall, causing his cock to brush against the equally hard outline of Ashton's erection.  
  
Ashton grins almost evilly at him, pulling back from his neck and admiring the map of bruises littering the younger man's chest. "You want me to be rough with you, pretty? God, you really are just a whore, huh? Want to be held down and fucked just like one, always seem to want to be stuffed full of cock."  
  
Calum just nods his head, chest heaving from the almost violent inhales of breath. Ashton steps away completely causing the younger's eyes to snap back open, pupils almost comically wide.  
  
"Strip," Ashton orders, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. Calum hesitates, his hands fingering the hem of his shirt. "Well? You heard me, pretty. Take your clothes off like the good little slut you are. Wanna see all of you."  
  
The younger slowly lifts the edge of his shirt up, the lines of his muscles showing under the unblemished skin of his stomach. "Good boy," Ashton breathes, keeping his eyes locked with the younger's. Calum whines at the praise, quickly tugging his shirt the rest of the way off.  
  
Quickly shucking off his pants and socks, he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers before sliding them slowly down over his eyes. Standing naked in front of Ashton, the older still fully clothed, Calum feels exposed in the best way. He can feel the flush taking over his chest, covering his neck and cheeks with a pretty red glow.  
  
His cock is curving prettily up towards his stomach, slightly smaller than average and slender. Ashton tells him his cock is pretty, perfect for good boys like Calum. The older's eyes roam hungrily over his body, Calum shifting his weight from one foot to the other under the weight of his stare.  
  
"Ash," he whines out, fighting the urge to fidget as the other just flicks his eyes over the lines of his body.  
  
"Come here, pretty. I still have to punish you." Ashton beckons him over, motioning for Calum to lay over his lap. "What's your safe word, precious?"  
  
Calum flushes, his cock pressing wonderfully against the material of Ashton's jeans. "Peaches," he whispers, shifting so his ass is up in the air. He feels Ashton's hand smooth over the skin, rubbing soothing circles into his flesh. "Want you to count for me baby, you miss one, we start over."  
  
He can't even finish nodding before suddenly a loud crack is heard, the stinging pain of Ashton's hand following shortly after. "One, sir" he whispers, not wanting to disappoint. He preens under the almost silent whisper of _good boy,_  before two more harsh slaps land just under the curve of his ass.  
  
A broken moan falls from Calum's lips, "Two, three," he struggles to count. Ashton switches sides, landing another smack on the fleshiest part on the right side then. "Four, sir."  
  
His cock is rubbing almost painfully against the rough material of Ashton's pants and Calum is struggling not to rut down against his thigh for pleasure. Several more slaps hit his ass, the spot becoming tender already as he whimpers out each count.  
  
A particularly harsh slap causes him to jerk forward, his cock catching on the thick muscle of Ashton's leg and he cries out harshly. "Twelve, sir," his voice breaks on the words, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"You're doing so good for me, pretty, just a few more." Ashton switches his harsh smacks to a calming glide of his palm over the swell of Calum's ass, causing the younger to hiss at the stimulation. Two more stinging hits land, the third and final the hardest hit yet, causing Calum to choke on a sob as he mumbles out a quiet, "Fifteen, sir, thank you."  
  
Ashton quickly lifts the younger up, curling him into his arms and sitting him on his lap. "You did so well for me, pretty. Took your punishment so well. I think you deserve a reward, yes?"  
  
Calum nods, tears streaming down his face and sniffling slightly. "Thank you, sir," he mumbles, pouting his lips out towards the older. "Kiss?"  
  
Ashton laughs quietly, cupping his hands around Calum's soft cheeks and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. The kiss is soft, a complete one-eighty from the previous harshness of the older man, Calum melting into it despite that.  
  
"Lay on your stomach, pretty. Ass up." Ashton orders, watching with a fond smile as Calum eagerly lays himself out, head tucked onto a pillow. His arms wrap around the soft object as well, lifting his hips up towards the older male. Ashton fights down a moan at the sight of the reddened skin of the younger's ass, sure to bruise the next day.  
  
Smoothing his hands over the soft curve of his ass, Ashton presses soothing kisses to the stinging skin. "I wasn't to rough with you, right pretty?"  
  
Calum shakes his head where its buried in the pillow, turning his head out far enough to murmur a quiet, "No, Ash, you didn't hurt me."  
  
Ashton huffs out a soft laugh, his fingers squeezing at the soft flesh and spreading him open. Calum can feel the light puffs of air from Ashton's mouth tickling over his hole and he fights the urge to squirm at the sensation. A shiver racks down his spine as the pad of a dry finger strokes fleetingly over the tensed muscle, not pressing in.  
  
He jerks at the feeling of a smooth wetness flicking over his hole and he moans when he recognizes it as Ashton's tongue. The older lets out a soft moan of his own, working his tongue quickly over the fluttering muscle, pressing in slightly at each pass to loosen him up. Calum is letting out quiet, breathy whines at each pass of the slick muscle, struggling not to push back against the weight of Ashton's hands.  
  
"Ah, sir-" Calum whines out at a stronger push of the older's tongue against his hole. He swears he can feel Ashton's grin against his ass as the elder straightens his tongue and pushes it through the ring of muscles quickly. His back arches under the sensation as Ashton begins to quickly fuck his tongue into his entrance, spit trailing down over his balls.  
  
Ashton doesn't eat him out often, but when he does, it's messy and so, _so_  good. Calum is twitching under the feeling of his tongue thrusting into his loosened hole, the sounds and soft moans coming from the older man, almost as if it's pleasuring him as well. He fights the urge to rut down against the material of the sheets, the head of his cock brushing over the cotton randomly and causing his thighs to jerk.  
  
A finger works it's way into him beside Ashton's tongue, pushing in farther than before and causing Calum to let out a long wail. "Sir! Feels so good," he slurs out, tears still flowing down his cheeks from the intense feelings. "Please-" he begs, though he isn't entirely sure what he's begging for, he just wants _more._  
  
The finger twists inside of him, another sliding in on a push back in. Ashton pulls his face away from his wet hole, mouthing over the soft skin of Calum's thigh and sucking marks there. "Please, what, pretty? What do you want me to do?"  
  
Calum can barely think with the two fingers thrusting in and out of him, scissoring him open in preparation for a third. Ashton is purposefully avoiding his prostate, causing the younger to wiggle his hips in frustration. "More, please, sir," Calum whines, his head burrowing further into the pillow underneath him.  
  
"Ah, is that how you ask, precious?" Ashton teases, his fingers slowing and stopping just before brushing feather-lightly over his prostate.  
  
A low moan rumbles from Calum's lips at the feeling, his hips jerking of their own accord. "S-sorry, sir, can I please- please give me more, another finger, please," he babbles, voice wrecked and raspy already from the broken noises spilling from his lips at each thrust of Ashton's fingers.  
  
Ashton pulls his fingers out gently, a chorus of unhappy whines following the sensation as he digs out the tube of lube from the side cabinet. Quickly smoothing lube over three fingers, he warms it up before tucking all three back into Calum's fluttering entrance.  
  
"That better, pretty? Just want something in your slutty hole, don't you? Always wanna be filled." Ashton hums, curling his fingers and brushing Calum's prostate slightly. The younger whines out brokenly at the dual sensation of Ashton's fingers and filthy mouth, pushing his hips back to meet each thrust of Ashton's fingers.  
  
"Sir, please- fuck, I'm ready, sir, please fuck me," he moans out incoherently, words slurring together into the pillow. Ashton brushes his fingertips across the younger's spot one last time before withdrawing his fingers altogether.  
  
Tugging the younger up to meet his lips in a soft but thorough kiss, Ashton smiles at the state Calum is in. His eyes are hooded with pupils blown wide, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and the flush still taking over the top half of his body.  
  
"Wanna ride me, pretty? I wanna see that pretty ass bounce on my cock," Ashton smirks, pulling the younger into his lap and propping himself with his back against the headboard. Calum nods enthusiastically, reaching for the discarded lube and slicking his hands up. His eyes flick up to meet Ashton's, gaze questioning. "Go ahead baby, you can touch."  
  
Calum's face brightens immediately, a pretty grin crossing his face before wrapping his hands around Ashton's cock. He's not sure when the older man took off his clothes, but he's definitely fine with that. Ashton groans at the feeling of the younger's hands touching him, slicking him up carefully.  
  
"Come on pretty," Ashton urges, pulling the younger back up into his lap. Calum reaches down, lining the head up with his loosened hole and sighing at the weight of Ashton's hands around his hips. He forces his hips down slowly, gasping when the head breaches him.  
  
Ashton's hands rub soothing circles into the skin of his hips, letting the younger adjust on his own. The younger's breathing comes out in short, desperate pants as he works his hips down slowly until his ass rests against the elder's thighs.  
  
"Feel so good, pretty. You're so tight," Ashton groans, his head hitting the headboard behind him with a dull thunk. Calum swivels his hips in tiny figure-eights, feeling himself relaxing gradually and the burn dulling. "Sir, you feel so big- stretch me out so good," he whines, rocking his hips in a sudden sharp movement.  
  
The older man's hands tighten harshly around his hips, Calum already excited at the thought of finger-shaped bruises lingering on his skin as a reminder. He lifts his hips up slowly, the head almost popping out before dropping back down and rolling his hips smoothly. Tilting his head back in a whimpering moan, Calum sets a steady rise and fall over Ashton's lap.  
  
Ashton's hands grip tightly to his hips, helping him lift but not doing the work for him. Calum bounces quickly, his ass meeting Ashton's thighs with a harsh slap each time as his pretty cock bobs between them. The head of his cock is slapping against his stomach each time and Calum whines at the feeling as he rolls his hips harder.  
  
"Sir, please! Please, please, more," he moans out breathlessly, slumping forward and tucking his head into Ashton's neck. He continues to fuck himself down on the elder's cock, broken moans and whines floating straight into Ashton's ear.  
  
Tightening his grip onto Calum's hips again, Ashton digs his heels into the mattress and bucks up at the same time the younger's hips drop down against his, drilling his cock right into Calum's prostate. "Fuck! Ah, yes-" Calum cries out, Ashton's hips setting a bruising pace of their own and forcing the head of his cock straight into the younger's prostate at each thrust.  
  
"Fuck, wish you could see yourself right now," Ashton grunts, hands moving to Calum's ass and spreading his cheeks. He peeks over the line of the younger's shoulder, barely able to see where his cock enters him repeatedly, the rim stretched prettily around the girth. "Your slutty little hole is just opening right up, pretty. Fuck, how are you still so tight?"  
  
Calum shakes his head weakly, an almost continuous stream of moans coming from his lips. He's so fucked out he can't even form words, just broken syllables of Ashton's name and _sir_  trickling out at each forceful thrust into his spot. Ashton's hips are fucking up into him so hard, the sound of their skin slapping together almost as loud as the younger's moans.  
  
"You feel so fucking good, pretty. Who makes you feel this good? Who fucks you this well?" Ashton spits, each question punctuated with a powerful thrust straight into the younger's prostate. Tears steadily trail down Calum's face as he tries in vain to fuck himself down on the elder's cock, his mouth opening on a sharp cry of " _You, sir!_ "  
  
Breaths coming out in harsh gasps, his back arches as Ashton holds his hips still and fucks into him at an almost animalistic pace. "You! You make me feel good, sir, you fuck me so good," he babbles mindlessly, breath fanning hotly over the elder's neck.  
  
"Please, sir, I'm so close," Calum cries out weakly, his spot being abused under the harsh and well-aimed thrusts from the older man. "Please let me cum, I've been good, please.."  
  
Ashton drills into him harder, one of his fingers tracing lightly over the stretched out rim squeezing tight around his cock. "Come for me, pretty. You've been so good for me," he grunts out, his own hips speeding up as he chases his own orgasm.  
  
Calum lets out a sharp cry at that, a loud moan building high in his throat as he comes untouched all over his and Ashton's chests, cock weakly dribbling cum as Ashton pounds into his prostate over and over again.  
  
Hips jerking wildly, Ashton fucks into him three, four more times before stilling deep inside with a long drawn out groan. Calum can feel each pulse of hot cum filling him, moaning weakly at the feeling as he lays spent atop the older man.  
  
Ashton's hands release their grip on his ass, smoothing gently up his back and threading through his hair gently. "You did so good, baby. Can you come back for me?" he whispers, pressing soothing kisses all over Calum's face. The younger blinks dazedly, soft noises still coming from his lips as Ashton's cock softens inside of him and slides out slowly, a trail of his cum following quickly after.  
  
Slowly, Calum comes back to himself, whining at the feeling of come dripping down his thighs and Ashton giggles quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "There you are, pretty. You wanna take a bath?"  
  
Calum perks up slightly at the mention of a bath, nodding shyly. Ashton carefully lays the younger down on a dry spot on the sheets, moving to the bathroom and quickly drawing a tub full of hot water for the younger to relax in. He steps back into the bedroom to see Calum half dozing on the bed, eyes creaking open at the fond noise the older lets out.  
  
"Come on, precious. Lets get you in the tub so I can change the sheets, yeah?" Ashton murmurs, carefully and slowly leading the younger into the bathroom. Calum winces again as another trickle of cum rolls down his leg, stepping into the hot water with a grateful hiss. "Thank you, Ash."  
  
Ashton bends down to press a quick kiss to the younger's head, running back into the bedroom with a promise of returning quickly. He manages to strip the bed of the ruined sheets, tossing them in a rolled up ball into the dirty clothes bin and make the bed in less than five minutes.  
  
Making his way back into the bathroom, he sees Calum relaxing back into the tub, his eyes shut happily as the warm water laps at his skin softly. Sliding in behind the younger, Ashton tucks his arms loosely around Calum's waist and presses gentle kisses along the curve of his neck.  
  
"I love you so much, pretty." Ashton whispers against the tanned skin of Calum's shoulder.  
   
"Love you, too, Ashy," Calum mumbles, losing himself once again in the protective hold of Ashton's arms.


End file.
